Ocean Sunfish
, |type = Deep-Sea Life |length = 10ft (3m 4cm) |appearance = A large, semi-circular and very thin fish with two triangular fins protruding from its top and bottom |location = * Lagoon (Summer) * Between Heaven and Earth (Fall) * Sunshine Beach (Fall) * Mo'ia Atoll (Winter) * Coral Forest (Winter) |location2 = * Private Reef * Deep Hole * Zahhab Region Depths * Cavern of the Gods |time = * Night only (Lagoon, Coral Forest) * Day and night (Between Heaven and Earth, Sunshine Beach, Mo'ia Atoll) * Day only (Deep Hole) * Night only (Zahhab Region Depths) * Day and night (Cavern of the Gods) |forms = Adult only }}The Ocean Sunfish is an unusual species of deep-sea fish found in both and . Encyclopedia Description "Easily recognised for its large elliptical body and startled-looking face, it has no clearly defined tail fin but instead has a rounded clavus, a rudder-like fin formed from the dorsal and anal fins. It has been seen jumping above the water, as well as floating on its side. It may do this to remove parasites, which either fall off from the impact or are eaten by birds." the Gauntlet "The ocean sunfish produces more eggs than any other animal, as many as three hundred million. Most of these are devoured by other creatures and only a few reach adulthood. Incidentally, the young are born with spines." Location Endless Ocean This is found in the Abyss during daytime, around the western side. It is also seen in the Lagoon at night during summer, east of Mo'ia atoll and in the Coral Forest (at night) during winter and above the Between Heaven and Earth area and in Sunshine Beach during Fall. Endless Ocean 2 The Ocean Sunfish is found at the Deep Hole during the daytime (albeit only after the player's first visit), the Zahhab Region Depths at night, and in the Altar of Nephthys during both day and night. It can also be attracted to the Private Reef by placing the Ruined Pillar in the sand. Behavior Only one appears in each location. Sometimes, it can even be found in small groups, but they mostly float unaccompanied among the seas. Notes *There is a golden ocean sunfish known as Apollo that appears in the second game as a legendary creature, which can be found at Deep Hole at night. It is unlocked after seeing the regular ocean sunfish. Gallery Sunfish.jpg EO2CleanerWrasse.jpg 767px-Mola mola.jpg 800px-Mola mola ocean sunfish Monterey Bay Aquarium 2.jpg Whoa!.jpg P9860238.JPG P9920247.jpg P9930284.jpg P9860239.jpg P9910916.jpg P1290655.jpg P9920268.jpg P9920271.jpg P9920248 (1).JPG P9920246.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Deep-Sea Life Category:Jean-Eric's Favorite Creatures Category:Cutscene Creatures Category:Deep Hole Category:Deep Hole Creatures Category:Cavern of the Gods Category:Zahhab Region Depths Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Night-only creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Zahhab Region Depths Creatures Category:Fish Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Endless Ocean Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Cavern of the Gods Creatures Category:Creatures found during summer Category:Creatures Found During Autumn Category:Day-only creatures Category:Private Reef Category:Private Reef Creatures Category:Mo'ia Atoll Category:Mo'ia Atoll Creatures